Tú eres mi elección
by YukiHigurashi
Summary: Damon está con Elena, Bonnie está con Matt. Ninguno de los dos son felices, y descubrirán el por qué en una sola noche.


(…)

- ¿Puedo saber qué ha ocurrido?

- ¡He discutido con Bonnie, Damon!

- ¿Cómo que "discutir"?

- Ha venido a comentar sobre mis relaciones…

Caray con la brujita, ¿desde cuándo se metía en esos temas? aunque…un momento… eso quiere decir que Yo también he sido tema, pues estoy con Elena.

Aún recuerdo su rostro sorpresivo y apenado cuando nos vio juntos, y para ser sinceros, me disgustó su respuesta. Desde entonces, los momentos que tenía con Elena no eran los soñados… es como si no fuese para mí, y no deseaba estar con Ella… sino con la bruja.

Y encima, a las pocas semanas, su amiguísima del alma empieza a salir con super Matt, no es que tuviese nada en su contra… pero consideraba que había tocado lo ajeno.

El imaginarlos juntos me desagradaba.

Así que ahí estaba, en mi forma cuervo, encontrándome con la peliroja, que parecía centrada en el interior de su nevera.

Su aroma a frutas silvestres, mas aquel short, con aquella camiseta de tirantes que dejaba la cintura al aire, la había sumamente apetecible.

Esperaba por su propio bien que con tales hábitos, no estuviese esperando compañía…

Aquella muchacha despreocupada, que se cree infantil, que piensa que nunca tendrá a nadie ( salvo su susodicho amigo, espero que no se haya atrevido a tocarla), si supiese el efecto que causa en un vampiro como Yo, hasta el punto de repetirse a sí mismo "tienes novia", no estaría tan campante.

No sé en qué punto estoy con Ella, pero es lo suficientemente importante, como para ocupar todos mis pensamientos, y dudar sobre mis decisiones

/

Estoy que trino, no sé muy bien si estoy buscando helado, o rememorando la bronca sufrida. La cosa es sencilla: no entiendo, si tan enamorada está, que se debata entre los hermanos Salvatore.

Odio admitirlo, pero a veces, es peor que Katherine. Y no me vale que me diga "los dos me ofrecen tanto que…", porque siendo Ella, debería de tenerlo claro.

Hasta Yo, que me debatí varias veces entre la vida y la muerte, sé que esas cosas no están bien.

Y luego venía la parte en que me reprochaba mi relación con Matt, vale, sí, lo había hecho porque me sentía sola, pero sólo necesitaba tiempo…

- Vas a descongelar el frigorífico…

Fantástico, ¿cuándo había bajado la guardia? Allí está el vampiro de pelo oscuro, con su sonrisa electrizante, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. A quien menos quería ver, en estos momentos.

Habíamos pasado por muchas vivencias, le debía mucho… pero le conozco lo suficiente, como para saber que éste tipo de visitas conllevan algo.

Qué tonta soy, Elena, seguro que habló con ella, y vino como mediador.

- ¿Quieres algo, Salvatore?

- ¿Salvatore? Eso queda muy frío, con la relación que tenemos tú y yo ahora, pajarito… -se hace el ofendido-

- Mira Damon –suspiro- no estoy para bromas, he tenido un día muy duro…

- Ya me dijo Elena.

- No sólo por Ella, pero mira, ya intuyéndolo, me dejas tranquila.

Se debe de creer que mi mundo, como el suyo, gira alrededor de Ella. Pues no.

Tuve un horrible día de trabajo, discutí con Matt y, para darle el brochazo final, vino a contarme su super fin de semana con Damon.

Lo peor es que ya no puedo negarlo más: si, estoy molesta con su relación. Y no por otro motivo, más que porque me duele que le use de conejillo de indias, y que el otro acepte. En todo este tiempo, aprendí a apreciarlo.

- Bueno, ¿y vas a contarme tu versión de la historia con lo de Elena?

- me acerco a él, tarrina en mano, sonriente- ¿Crees que voy a creer que mi mejor amiga te ha contado con todo lujo de detalles, sobre un tema privado? Viniste a sonsacarme, ¿verdad? –toda diversión le desaparece, le he pillado- Suerte la próxima vez, Damon.

Es Elena, como mucho, le habría hecho un resumen por encima, pero no más allá, porque es algo que nos incumbe a las dos, y le afecta a Él.

Subo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, rememorando la acusación: considero molesto de que se me eche en cara que le quiero quitar a Damon… o sea… Yo… estamos locos. Renuncié a cualquier posibilidad hace años.

Cierro tras de mí, esperando que el vampiro se rinda: gran error, no se trata de cualquier otro vampiro, éste es insistente. Me lo encuentro acomodado en el sillón, frente a la cama, jugando con uno de mis peluches.

- Damon…

- Todavía espero respuesta…

- Mira, lo siento, ya te dije que tuve un día negro, y lo pagué con Elena, mañana iré a disculparme.

No me hace gracia, no es que quisiese, pero era Elena: todo se hace como Ella quiere, y siempre gana.

- No he venido para que te disculpes con Ella.

- ¿No?

- No, quiero saber la razón de vuestro enfado.

Respiro hondo, qué pesado. ¿Y qué más da? Eres su novio, ya sabemos del lado del que vas a posicionarte…

- me cruzo de brazos- ¿Y por qué quieres? Es algo entre amigas.

- coge al oso, como si éste respondiera- Yo creo que es más que eso, si habéis hablado también de mí.

Quedo pálida por alguna razón; ¿de Él? ¿Por qué iba a hablar de Él? y encima, está evaluándome.

- Si te digo la razón, ¿te largas?

- Puede…

- Sí, hablamos de los Salvatore, ¿contento?

- Es decir, que os habéis peleado por mí, qué tiernas…

Ojos como platos. Odio, con todas las letras, cuando aparece éste Damon prepotente.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Por qué no admites que estás celosa de que esté con otra?

Porque no, pedazo de imbécil mujeriego, porque ya no soy aquella niña que bebía los vientos por ti, me niego a ello.

- Para tu información, hablamos también de Stefan.

- ¿¡De Stefan!? ¿¡Qué interés vas a tener tú en mi hermano!?

Ruedo los ojos, agotada. Aparte de tonto, es incorregible.

- ¿Te vas? –más bien, le animo a ello-

- Necesito más datos.

- ¡Dijiste que con la Razón, te largarías!

- Te dije "puede", y creo que prefiero pasar la noche aquí, fuera hace frío….

Aprieto los dientes, frío vas a tener como te mande de una patada por la ventana. Calma Bonnie, no le demuestres que pierdes los nervios. Podría quemarle el cerebro, pero entonces, de seguro se quedaría tirado allí.

Confío en que se canse; me meto en la cama, apago la lámpara, y me doy la vuelta para no aguantar su mirada.

Mierda, al final, dejé el helado en la mesa, y saber que continúa ahí y que los vampiros no duermen, no ayuda en absoluto. El colchón se hunde, cielos no, ¡cielos no!

- me levanto y giro- ¿¡Puede saber qué haces!? –está tumbado, próximo a mí-

- El sofá es algo incómodo, además, no voy a morderte…

- ¡Si tan mal estás, larg…

- ¿Te molesta?

- suspira, si es su insistencia, la respuesta es afirmativa- ¿El qué?

- Que esté con Elena, sé franca.

Me muerdo el labio, ¿alguien que me pueda explicar a qué se debe esto? y encima, con su tono preocupado. Reúno fuerzas, todo da igual.

- Me molestaba…

- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

- ¿Qué querías que dijera? no ves más allá de Ella.

- se incorpora, serio- Eso no es cierto.

- Da igual Damon, si es tu felicidad, yo la respeto… me alegro por ti, todo el mundo merece ser feliz…

- ¿Tú lo eres con Memo?

- Matt –se queja- Y sí, procuro serlo.

- ¿Estás enamorada de Él?

¿A qué se debe aquel interrogatorio? "Amor", no creo que lo fuese, pero había sido amable conmigo, me respetaba y apoyaba… espero algún día poder corresponder de igual manera.

Gracias a la luz de la Luna, veo que se ha situado encima de mí, y me agarra de las muñecas. Voy a responder, pero se acerca tan peligrosamente, que noto su aliento, y me deja bloqueada. Usa su cuerpo para mi prisión.

- Deja a Matt.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Que lo dejes, Bonnie.

Pocas veces me llamaba por mi nombre, y cuando lo hacía, era por un tema de suma importancia, ¿por qué está tan enojado?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

- No hasta que me lo prometas.

- ¡Si no lo haces, juro por Dios que prendo tu mente!

- Amenaza cuanto quieras, brujita, no permitiré que estés con Él.

¿¡Desde cuándo tienes autoridad sobre mí!? ¡Soy libre e independiente!

- me defiendo inútilmente, con ganas de llorar- ¡Damon, me haces daño!

- Júramelo –aún más cerca-

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque al igual que a ti te molesta verme con Elena, a mí me molesta verte con Matt.

- ¿Qué te molesta?

- No lo soporto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres mía.

Ser de alguien, depender de alguien… siempre había estado sola, me había defendido sola, y ahora, ¿Él requiere autoridad?

- ¡Ni soy tuya, ni soy de nadie!

- ¡Eres del rubiales!

- ¡Sigo siendo yo misma!

Aprieto los dientes, ¿¡Qué se creía!? ¡no me hace falta una maldita niñera! viene a mi casa, ¡exigiendo cosas!

- Pues no quiero que estés con Él.

- O sea, yo no puedo estar con Matt, pero tú si con…

- Dejaré a Elena –trago saliva, ¿qué?- Deja a Matt, y yo dejaré a Elena…

De qué me está hablando, tiene que ser una broma. El corazón se me encoje, tanto tiempo esperando que dejase de mirarla… y ahora me sale con eso…

- No tiene gracia –intento tapar la voz rota-

- No estoy bromeando.

- ¡Pues no te creo!

- Entonces, deja que te lo demuestre.

Y estampa sus labios contra los míos, sin dudar. Trato de resistirme, pero su fuerza es claramente superior a la mía. Su lengua es tan persistente, que acabo permitiéndole el paso, robándome suspiros que me hubiese gustado no mostrar.

- Da… Mmmmmh…

- No sabes cuánto desee… esto…

Yo también, aunque no me haga gracia, sólo Él sabe besarme así, Matt ni se le acercaba.

Se mueve al lóbulo de mi oreja, y me retuerzo del gusto, mordiéndome el labio.

- Damon, por favor…no sigas… te lo suplico…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no soy Yo a quien quieres, ¡es Elena!

- No… te quiero a ti…

Quiero llorar, pero el ego me lo impide. Tantas veces me había dado ilusiones, y tantas las había pisoteado, lo nuestro era una tensión no resuelta.

Pero sólo por ésta noche, creería en sus palabras, porque mi cuerpo… mi alma, lo necesitaba. Lo siento Matt, ya me arrepentiría mañana.

Al fin libera mis muñecas, debe de haberse percatado de mi rendición, y hundí mis manos en su encantadora cabellera. Prácticamente me está comiendo a besos, torturándome con sus caricias.

- Damon…

- Déjate llevar por mí…

Por un perfecto amante, debe ser; por sus pecaminosas ideas que tanto me agradan. Tira de mi pelo, echándome hacia atrás, y se hunde en mi cuello, el cual muerde y marca su propiedad, pero sin llegar a hincar sus colmillos.

Sé que la bestia de su interior lucha por no salir, eso me da miedo, pero sé que nunca me haría daño.

- Agh…

- Así sabrá Matt que me perteneces…

- Ya estás otra vez…

- La culpa es tuya por ponerme celoso…

Celoso… por mí… qué tonta soy, eso me hace feliz. Mañana tendría miles de marcas en el pescuezo, que me recordarían la noche vivida.

Sube la camiseta con maestría y por poco me la arranca, y reparte besos por mi escote, mientras sus manos me masajean con delicia. Estoy ardiendo, quiero que se acelere.

- ¿Y ésa lentitud?

- ¿Acaso tienes prisa? –sonríe, lascivo-

- Lo normal es que ataques…

- Contigo, siempre he querido hacer las cosas bien… pero si tanto te desespero…

Succiona y muerde los pechos sin piedad, y lanzo un grito de satisfacción que le hace reír, menos mal que estoy sola.

Se incorpora y desabrocha su camisa, mientras memoriza cada rincón de mi cuerpo expuesto, avergonzándome.

- Me encanta que mi brujita sea toda fogosidad y anhelo –lanza la prenda, y empieza con el pantalón- y que sólo me lo demuestres a mí… -se deshace de Él, y se echa sobre mí, sonriente-

- Pu… pues claro que te lo demues… -soy incapaz de verlo entero, y encima, se ríe- quiero decir, que no he estado con nadie más…

- Me alegra saberlo, porque si no, tendría que matar a quien ha osado mirarte…

Tan amenazados como siempre, y lo peor, es que podía hablar en serio, así de protector era.

Vuelve a descender, lamiendo y dando tibios y mortificantes besos por mi cintura, hasta alcanzar a apartar el pantalón.

- De…deja de mirarme así… -suplico, porque me está comiendo con los ojos-

- ¿Por qué?

- Es… molesto…

- No lo comprendo, si eres preciosa…

¿Damon, siendo amable? ¿Yo, "preciosa"? Se está burlando de mí.

- Deja de tomarme el pelo… -intento retroceder, pero me agarra de la cadera y tira de mí-

- ¿Adónde vas, Pajarito? No te estoy tomando el pelo…

Hago un puchero, haz con mi cuerpo lo que quieras… pero con mi corazón, no…

Llega a mí, y me acaricia la mejilla… con una mirada tan amable…

- Tienes un problema con tu amor propio…

- Y me lo dice quien no para de meterse conmigo.

- Pero porque me encanta verte enfadada, y que te creas todas mis mentiras…

- Que no Damon, que Yo sé que me ves como una niña…

Se carcajea con ganas, hasta el punto de sostenerse la frente. Bravo Bonnie, un aplauso a tu estupidez.

- ¿Qué yo qué? ¿Sabes las muchas veces que te he deseado? –palidezco, desearme- a una niña no le haría las cosas que pienso hacerte ésta noche, te lo aseguro.

- me pongo roja cual tomate- Qu… ¿Qué quieres decir?

- levanta la ceja, provocador- Que te lo voy a dar todo, ya lo verás…

¿Qué tiene planeado? ¿Debo temer? creía que Damon era de los que se esforzaban por satisfacer, ¿no?

Vuelve a la altura de los muslos, y mientras se entretiene haciendo círculos con su lengua en mi ombligo, introduce unos dedos en mi intimidad, encorvándome.

- ¡Damon!

- Vaya, sí que estás húmeda, ¿acaso esperabas éste momento?

- ¿Y tú?

- introduce otro más, que hace que agarre las muñecas- Ya te lo he dicho, no sabes cuánto…

Sin poder asimilarlo, ahora no son las yemas, es su lengua, que danza en mí descontrolada.

Grito y gimo, mientras aprisiona mis muslos. Quiero más, más de Él. Y lo quiero ya.

Vuelve a mirarme, relamiéndose con un dedo, como si lo que ha probado fuese algo muy suculento. Qué vergüenza, santo Dios…

- Creo que ya estás lista…

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿No te lo imaginas?

Demasiado tarde para hacerme la ignorante, y para fingir que no me gustan sus juegos, porque eran parte de Él.

Se sitúa en medio, alza mis piernas… y entra sin titubeos…

- ¡Damon! –grito a pleno pulmón, al tener algo tan grande en mi interior-

- vuelve a besarme, aprisionándome con su cuerpo- Sí, así… se mía, pajarillo… ah…

Como si fuera a rebelarme a ello, es lo que quiero; pero debía de dudar, porque vuelve a inmovilizarme las manos, y lo rodeo con mis piernas.

- Agh… ah…

- Bonnie… eres fantástica…

Sin piedad en sus embestidas, me lo daba todo, tal y como quería. Y cuando volví a tomar control, fui a su espalda, arañándola del deseo.

- Eres mía, ¡mía! –profundiza aún más-

- ¡Si!...

- Así me gusta brujita… que me desees… -muerde mi oreja, sabiendo que es una zona erógena- tanto como Yo a ti…

- Soy tuya…

¿Para qué mentir? Siempre había sido Él, aunque fuese un vampiro, o un monstruo… Siempre soñé que me mirase a mí, sólo a mí, ¿lo había conseguido, al fin?

- Damon… no puedo más…

- Aguanta un poco…

- Da….

- Ya…

- ¡Damon!

- ¡Bonnie!

Y estallamos a la vez, como si estuviésemos sincronizados; Él cayó sobre mí, agotado, sobre mi cuerpo exhausto.

Ahora entendía por qué tenía la fama de Don Juan, era maravilloso. En unos segundos, me dio pequeños besos en mi mejilla, mientras aparta molestos mechones despeinados de mi cara.

- Ha sido increíble…

- Ya será menos… -bromeo, la verdad es que me preocupa no haber dado la talla-

- Si te digo que ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en años, créetelo…

- Si crees que halagándome, voy a ceder a todo lo que quieres, vas listo… -sonrío con malicia-

- Me encanta el juego que la brujita me ofrece –se apoya en el codo- pero estás equivocada, no me hacen falta bonitas palabras para conseguir lo que quiero…

Oh, oh, ésa mirada pervertida….

- E… Espera un momento… es muy pronto para… ¡acabamos de….

- Los vampiros somos muy lujuriosos, y tú te adaptas perfectamente a mis servicios –vuelve a colocarse encima, cualquier negación es inútil- ¿creías que con una vez, sería suficiente? Quiero moldear tu cuerpo con mis manos… -se mete bajo la sábana-

- Nno, espera, ¡Damon!

_(A la mañana siguiente)_

Me despierto con mucho cansancio, y gracias a la cantidad de luz que entra, que si no, ni me levantaba.

Me froto los ojos, y todo lo acontecido el día anterior me da de bruces, ¿qué hora era? ¿Cuántas veces me había hecho el amor?

Había sido culpa mía, yo le permití el acceso… aunque Él jamás sienta lo que yo siento por Él.

Como seguro que ya se ha fugado a brazos de Elena, arrepentido, me estiro y volteo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo… pero sorpresa, está allí, acomodado, vaciando la tarrina como si fuese un niño pequeño.

- Buenos días –responde, sonriente-

- Bue..nos… -estoy paralizada, aún proceso que está ahí-

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creía… que ya te habrías marchado…

- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Si estoy tan a gusto en tu cama…

Juro por Dios que no lo entiendo, alguna vez requería la "Guía de Damon"

- miro el tarro- ¿No está derretido? Estuvo toda la noche fuera…

- Cuando caíste agotada, lo llevé al frigorífico, hace un rato lo subí –se lleva la cuchara a la boca- mira, podíamos haber usado helado para jugar anoche…

"Jugar", ya, claro… me tapo un poco más con la sábana, observando la hora….

- Es decir… espera… ¿me miraste mientras dormía?

- Es un placer hacerlo, porque pareces un ángel inocente…

Menudo bochorno, con qué caras me habrá visto; sigo mirando la pantalla, con una duda que no se atreve a salir.

- ¿Qué tanto miras, pajarillo?

- Damon…puedes marcharte cuando quieras, no has de darme explicaciones…

- levanta una ceja, contrariado- ¿Tanto te molesto?

Agacho la mirada, estoy a punto de derrumbarme; se lo estoy poniendo en bandeja, ya sólo me hacen falta las señales. Sé que he sido "una noche", no necesito nada…

- Ey, que… -al tratar de tocarme, retrocedo con pánico- ¿vas a decirme por qué me tienes tanto miedo? –dice, apartando la tarrina, furioso-

- No te tengo miedo…

- me agarra y me atrae hasta Él- ¿Entonces qué, Bombón?

"Bombón", nuevo apelativo, y no era cualquier palabra. Tengo que reunir fuerzas de flaqueza para salir de donde yo sola me he metido.

- Sólo digo que… que ya puedes volver con Elena, no pasa nada…

Su expresión refleja sorpresa, como si no esperase mi comentario. No lo esperaba ni Yo…

- ¿Me crees tan zafio y ruin de usarte para una noche, para que al día siguiente, vuelva a correr a brazos de Elena?

- Con las otras lo solías hacer…

- Las otras son las otras, Tú, eres tú…

- Damon, seguro que estabas confundido, y cometiste un error, no pasa nad…

- ¡Bonnie, no fuiste un error, para ya! –está muy enfadado, ¿qué hice mal?-

- Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer?

- Ya te lo dije ayer, tú vas a dejar a Matt, y yo dejaré a Elena…

¿Seguía con eso? creía que no iba en serio… me agarra y alza la barbilla, porque me había visto incapaz de enfrentarlo…

- Porque vas a dejar a Memo, ¿verdad? ¿no me habrás usado tú?

- ¿Qú? ¡por supuesto que no!... pero… ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Vas a renunciar a la mujer de tu vida…

Esto duele demasiado, ¿no se da cuenta? me coge y pone sobre Él, abrazándome por la espalda. Está desnudo, ¡desnudo!

- Elena no es la mujer de mi vida –no me permite escapar…-

- Pero si siempre la has perseguido…

- Lo sé, pero creo que era más bien una obsesión –huele mi pelo con adoración- porque conforme más intimaba con una hermosa bruja, más se incrustaba en mi cabeza…

- me da dicho hermosa… me encojo en sus brazos, sintiéndome pequeñita- ¿No será que te has encaprichado también de Ella?

- ríe, ante mi juego de desconocimiento- Yo también lo creía, pero resulta que no paraba de pensar en Ella –se acerca a mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas- que su sonrisa, su risa, removía algo en mi interior, que sólo deseaba protegerla…

Soy incapaz de hablar, o me echaré a llorar…

- Lo intenté con Elena, más con ella no sentía las cosas que había sentido por aquella doncella, porque con Ella, acabé siendo Yo mismo… y cuando se fue con otro, la idea de no poder tenerla, abrazarla… besarla, era insoportable. Tenía que reclamarla, ¿no crees?

- una lágrima corre por mi mejilla- ¿Y por qué la bruja va a creerte?

- Porque entiendo su desconfianza, porque no me he portado bien con Ella y la hice mucho daño por mi estupidez, porque no pelee por Ella –me hace girar y limpia mi mejilla- y porque si Ella me lo permite, insistiré el tiempo que haga falta.

- ¿Tanto te importa?

- Ella lo es todo.

¿Permitir? no tengo nada que permitir, siempre había sido Damon el dueño de mi corazón; le acaricio el rostro, y tomo la iniciativa de besarlo, siendo correspondida.

Éste no era salvaje y descontrolado… era dulce y tierno… y cuando tomamos espacio, no me permitió separarme.

- Dime por Dios que lo vas a dejar…

- sonrío- Te lo prometo…

- se echa hacia atrás, aliviado- Menos mal, pensaba que te ibas a negar…

- Vaya, vaya, el "seguro" Damon no es tan "seguro" –río-

- No seas mala, Bombón…

Bueno, después de todas las cosas que me hizo, tengo derecho, ¿no?; me echo sobre su pecho, sonriente.

- Te quiero, Damon…

- acaricia su nariz con la mía- y yo a ti, Bonnie…

Al fin, al fin me sentía completa… pero entonces, un sentimiento agridulce me invade, y me aparto con tristeza.

- ¿Y Elena? ¿Qué harás con Ella?

- torna serio- Hoy mismo lo zanjaré…

- Pero… no se merece sufrir…

- me coge de las manos- Tú tampoco, y llevas años haciéndolo, siempre por Ella.

- Pero me odiará…

- Lo entenderá.

¿Cómo puede estar tan calmado? ni que lo hubiese planeado.

Sigo pensando que no era justo: Yo, su mejor amiga, actuando a traición, ¿qué clase de persona era? tal vez si me alejo, ahora que estoy a tiempo, aún pueda salvar la situación…

- me agarra de los hombros- Ni se te ocurra, ¿entiendes?

- ¿El qué?

- Dejarme –Ups- eres como un libro abierto, pajarillo, y no pienso renunciar a ti, ya te he perdido muchas veces.

- Pero Damon…

- Pero nada, a veces de buena, eres tonta –tampoco había que ser tan directo…- ¿sólo vas a sufrir tú? no pienso permitirlo; ésta vez voy a protegerte, y no como tu amigo, sino como tu novio.

Él, mi novio, y Yo, su novia… parecía un cuento… con mi final feliz. Le abrazo, aunque podría llegar a saltar de la alegría.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas… Elena lo entenderá…

Parece que me está estrechando con dulce posesión, hundiéndose en mi cuello… no sé si es que tiene hambre, o que está emocionado…

Pego un brinco con el sonido del móvil, seguro que sería del trabajo, así que me separo e intento ir a por Él… y digo intento, porque me ha rodeado por la cintura, y me ha tirado al colchón.

- D…Damon…

- No lo cojas…

- Pero puede ser urgente… -reparte besos por mu nuca que hacen que me ablande y me derrita-

- Pues que te vengan a buscar, Bombón…

- E… ¡Es que en media hora tengo que entrar!

Lo siguiente, es que me tumba y me arrebata la sábana, quedando desprotegida. No va a dejarme marchar.

- Tengo más que suficiente, aunque tal vez no te interesa porque con las prisas, te puedo romper en dos… -intento luchar contra Él y sus intenciones- ¿Por qué no te coges el día libre?

- Ya me rompiste anoche, te lo recuerdo –le sigo la broma-

- Pues más vale que te acostumbres, pequeña, porque será la primera de muchas noches seguidas en mi espectacular compañía…

Y otra vez, iniciamos nuestra relación, ya arreglaríamos más tarde los problemas con el mundo.

Porque ahora, sólo importamos nosotros…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, quería probar con algo más adulto, probablemente defraude XD hice un fic corto, más que nada, porque sigo al día la serie, y me ha tocado las narices que ya en la Promo se vea que Damon y Elena vuelven (la tengo MUCHO asco), mientras Bonnie sigue ahí, en el otro lado.

Así que ahí queda la historia :)


End file.
